vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Scroll Shop
Haborym, a male cleric who crafts divine scrolls runs this shop. He wears a platinum Illuminator Pin. Divine Magic Shop In stock for initiate ranking members: 0 Level Divine Scrolls: create water 12 gp 5 sp cure minor wounds 12 gp 5 sp detect magic 12 gp 5 sp detect poison 12 gp 5 sp flare 12 gp 5 sp guidance 12 gp 5 sp inflict minor wounds 12 gp 5 sp know direction 12 gp 5 sp light 12 gp 5 sp mending 12 gp 5 sp purify food and drink 12 gp 5 sp read magic 12 gp 5 sp resistance 12 gp 5 sp virtue 12 gp 5 sp 1st-Level Divine Spells alarm 100 gp bane 25 gp bless 25 gp bless water 50 gp bless weapon 100 gp calm animals 25 gp cause fear 25 gp charm animal 25 gp command 25 gp comprehend languages 25 gp cure light wounds 25 gp curse water 50 gp deathwatch 25 gp detect animals or plants 25 gp detect chaos/evil/good/law 25 gp detect snares and pits 25 gp detect undead 25 gp divine favor 25 gp doom 25 gp endure elements 25 gp entangle 25 gp entropic shield 25 gp faerie fire 25 gp goodberry 25 gp hide from animals 25 gp hide from undead 25 gp inflict light wounds 25 gp longstrider 25 gp magic fang 25 gp magic stone 25 gp magic weapon 25 gp obscuring mist 25 gp pass without trace 25 gp produce flame 25 gp protection from chaos/evil/good/law 25 gp remove fear 25 gp sanctuary 25 gp shield of faith 25 gp shillelagh 25 gp speak with animals 25 gp summon monster I 25 gp summon nature's ally I 25 gp 2nd-Level Divine Spells animal messenger 150 gp animal trance 150 gp augury 175 gp barkskin 150 gp bear's endurance 150 gp bull's strength 150 gp calm emotions 150 gp cat's grace 150 gp chill metal 150 gp consecrate 200 gp cure moderate wounds 150 gp darkness 150 gp death knell 150 gp delay poison 150 gp desecrate 200 gp eagle's splendor 150 gp enthrall 150 gp find traps 150 gp fire trap 175 gp flame blade 150 gp flaming sphere 150 gp fog cloud 150 gp gentle repose 150 gp gust of wind 150 gp heat metal 150 gp hold animal 150 gp hold person 150 gp inflict moderate wounds 150 gp make whole 150 gp owl's wisdom 150 gp reduce animal 150 gp remove paralysis 150 gp resist energy 150 gp restoration, lesser 150 gp shatter 150 gp shield other 150 gp silence 150 gp snare 150 gp soften earth and stone 150 gp sound burst 150 gp speak with plants 150 gp spider climb 150 gp spiritual weapon 150 gp status 150 gp summon monster II 150 gp summon nature's ally II 150 gp summon swarm 150 gp tree shape 150 gp undetectable alignment 150 gp warp wood 150 gp wood shape 150 gp zone of truth 150 gp In stock for Copper Pin ranking members (These are the strongest Haborym can create): animate dead 625 gp bestow curse 375 gp blindness/deafness 375 gp call lightning 375 gp contagion 375 gp continual flame 425 gp create food and water 375 gp cure serious wounds 375 gp darkvision 375 gp daylight 375 gp deeper darkness 375 gp diminish plants 375 gp dispel magic 375 gp dominate animal 375 gp glyph of warding 575 gp heal mount 375 gp helping hand 375 gp inflict serious wounds 375 gp invisibility purge 375 gp locate object 375 gp magic circle against chaos/evil/good/law 375 gp magic fang, greater 375 gp magic vestment 375 gp meld into stone 375 gp neutralize poison 375 gp obscure object 375 gp plant growth 375 gp prayer 375 gp protection from energy 375 gp quench 375 gp remove blindness/deafness 375 gp remove curse 375 gp remove disease 375 gp searing light 375 gp sleet storm 375 gp snare 375 gp speak with dead 375 gp speak with plants 375 gp spike growth 375 gp stone shape 375 gp summon monster III 375 gp summon nature’s ally III 375 gp water breathing 375 gp water walk 375 gp wind wall 375 gp 4th-Level Divine Spells air walk 700 gp antiplant shell 700 gp blight 700 gp break enchantment 700 gp command plants 700 gp control water 700 gp cure critical wounds 700 gp death ward 700 gp dimensional anchor 700 gp discern lies 700 gp dismissal 700 gp divination 725 gp divine power 700 gp freedom of movement 700 gp giant vermin 700 gp holy sword 700 gp imbue with spell ability 700 gp inflict critical wounds 700 gp magic weapon, greater 700 gp nondetection 750 gp planar ally, lesser 1,200 gp poison 700 gp repel vermin 700 gp restoration 800 gp rusting grasp 700 gp sending 700 gp spike stones 700 gp summon monster IV 700 gp summon nature’s ally IV 700 gp tongues 700 gp tree stride 700 gp